Pewds Does Everything
Pewds Does Everything is a series introduced in 2013 where PewDiePie has the Bro Army send him dares from Twitter and other social media, whereas Pewds would fulfill the requirement, no matter how absurd or demeaning it is. The series continued into 2014 before going on a long hiatus in June, returning around one year later. In this video, Pewds explained that he wasn't doing as many episodes due to two incidents where his body gave out from doing too many crazy things at once and he had a panic attack. This made him distance himself from the series. In May 2016, Pewds stated that due to his daily uploading schedule, he wasn't going to be making anymore episodes due to the time it would take to make one, which would probably throw off his schedule. How to do a MAKEOVER! Video Get naked PewDie takes his shirt off and asks the viewer if he can "take" it on again. Play some Happy Wheels PewDie starts playing the game but turns it off later on. Have your dogs do an episode He gets Maya (Ynk is with PewDie's mom back at Sweden) to say hi to the bros, demanding for food later on. PewDiePie tries to kiss Maya, but the kiss was defended by a lick, with PewDie replying nasty. Give the camera a sexy stare the whole time PewDie stares into the camera giving a sexy stare the whole time, licking his lips and giving a kiss as a bonus. Taste terrible candy PewDie tastes what happens to look like shit, but says it is delicious, rating it 12/10. Sing for us, Pewds, "Just Dance" At first he sings the wrong song (Poker Face), then forgets the lyrics to the correct one, only to get it right afterwards. Have your girlfriend give you makeover Marzia is sick so PewDie gives himself the makeover. At the end he says it's not called being gay, it's called being fabulous. Give us a lesson about life (You're PewDiePie, you should have something in that head of yours) PewDie takes a long time to think, but then he comes up with "Don't milk nipples if they aren't soft". Dance to Big Bang and 2ne1 He remarks that his hair looks like Justin Bieber's a lesbian's hair, telling the viewer "lesbi-onest", making a joke. Then he dances. Fart maybe? Using a fart sound, PewDie smiles after farting. Skype Calling (Ask friends for skypes, add them and then call them) He gets Kaylin's Skype, video chatting with him, chatting with a surprised Kaylin. Do whatever you want, we'll love it anyways He rubs a shoe on his cheeks asking the viewer if they are loving it. Take us on a tour in your house "It's not my house." PewDie gives the tour, showing where bros sit, where he gets the fan-mail, and where he records. After stating something looks like condoms, PewDie suddenly burps, ending the tour soon. Get a Yolo tattoo He draws YOLO messy on his head, realizing the #'s (hashtag) missing, draws it messy, and asks the viewers if he ever looked more stupid than that. Bonus Info *''Have your girlfriend give you makeup'' was the thumbnail for this episode, and the title. (Seen to the right) *''Do whatever you want ''is the shortest dare for this episode. *''Laugh in a way you never laughed before ''has a 1-minute version. *''Get naked, Give the camera a sexy stare, and Have your girlfriend give you makeover'' all showcase PewDie giving out love. *''Play some Happy Wheels'' marks the first time PewDie declined to do something. *''Sing for us Just Dance'' marks the first NAILED IT! *''Give us a lesson about life'' marks the first time PewDie made a moral on life. HOW TO FLIRT WITH GIRLS! Video Do you know any Russian words? PewDie manages to get some words, but then admits that's all he knows. Smile at me! PewDie smiles at the camera. Put on a bra then dance to Madonna PewDie puts on the bra and dances. Stare at a potato PewDie begins to stare at it, only to realize it's a peach. Do the caramelldansen with a shoe tied on your head The shoe was never tied so PewDie had to hold it through the whole dance. Put on glasses and call me a bitch PewDie first declines this, but does it after. Give Maya a kiss PewDie reacts sweetly to this, but is denied again (Have your dogs do an episode) twice, managing to do it the third try. He then calls Maya Jabba the Hutt "for a reason". Maya then calls for Help while PewDie thinks that was silly. Roll up in your bed sheets and move like a caterpillar He rolls up in a pink blanket (It's called being fabulous) and slithers. Read a paragraph from 50 Shades of Gray (or Grey) He begins to read, but as he goes deeper the end turns out horrible. (Weasel shit) Become mexican Pewds (Draw a moustache w/ left hand, wear cheese hat saying Welcome to Fridays with PewDiePie in Spanish) It pretty much explains itself. Paint your nails pink He declines first, but then he wears the moustache from last dare and has pink nails now. "Do you see this?!" Solve a Rubik's Cube PewDie explains he's tired and it's been a long time since he solved one, but he manages to do it. Laugh in a way you never laughed before He laughs like a dead donkey. Flirt with the camera PewDie flirts awkwardly weird. He gets lost in the galaxy within the camera's nipples eyes, and asks the camera if it wants a hamburger, then he forgets what he was talking about. Bonus Info HOW TO BE BEAUTIFUL! Video Make a friend out of a potato and sing You Don't Know You're Beautiful to him PewDie draws a face on the potato and sings the parody "You don't know your potato" to it. (Potato matches a belonging) Become a dolphin He planks on a table and asks Marzia what sound a dolphin makes. Before getting an answer, he remembers. Do your best impression of a crazy fangirl PewDie screams loudly acting like a crazy fangirl yelling "OH MY GOD HAVE MY BABY!!!" Twerk PewDie twerks. That's all. Do Origami PewDie explains he knows how to do a flower origami, and shows the viewer the flower. He asks them if they want it but he throws it away yelling "JUST KIDDING, BITCH!" Slap butt with banana like nobody sees, then realize someone's looking, throw it away and say Oopsie Daisy Title explains everything Shout out your window and say I love ducks PewDiePie is too shy to do this one. Become the Burger King (Do a makeup tutorial with kitchen supplies) PewDie attempts to do the Burger King's King. Do a prank call PewDie asks Anthony if his refridgerator is running, only for him to appear on his right, pushing him. Do a parkour video PewDie rolls on the seat, rolls into a blanket, opens a door, and runs into a bed. Walk with high heels, chew a gum, and speak French He starts going outside, but is interrupted by Marzia when she realizes PewDie stole her high heels. Prank call Toby Turner, finish the call with I have to Poop, and do an exotic dance for Marzia He calls Toby, saying his name is Steven, and tells Toby he doesn't want to work for him anymore. Toby knows it's PewDie, and tells him he wished "Steven" had a choice. PewDie says goddamnit and ends it with I have to poop, and then he does the dance for Marzia. Marzia reacts weirdly to the dance. Bonus info *'Become the Burger King' is the thumbnail and title while Slap your butt with a yellow banana... is the intro. *Marzia has been mentioned twice in this episode, in Become a dolphin '''and '''Wear high heels..., and also appeared in ...do an exotic dance for Marzia. *This episode marks the first time PewDie forgets to do something. (...chew a gum and speak french) *This is the first episode to feature PewDie doing the same thing twice. (Prank calling) **It is also the first episode to contain guest stars, at the same thing. (Prank calling) *Anthony and Toby make an appearance in''' a prank call, Anthony in '''Do a prank call '''and Toby in '''Prank call Toby Turner... **If Anthony was in the same house PewDie was in, then PewDie was asking Anthony if his own refridgerator was running. *'Do a parkour video '''marks the second NAILED IT! The first being '''Sing for us Just Dance'. *This is the first episode where PewDie did less than 14 dares. He did 12 this time, 14 the other two times. *'Twerk' marks the first time PewDie twerked. *'...Do an exotic dance for Marzia' has a deleted scene where Marzia tells Pewds she can't do it. YOU SHALL NOT PASS! Video Try to lick your nipple while jumping on one leg PewDie jumps, attempting to lick his nipple, but fails twice. Give us a good life lesson speech PewDie says "Don't be a sa''lad(y), be the BEST goddamn ''Bro''ccoli you could ever be." INSPIRATION! Drink a glass of water upside down PewDie gets ready for his water (also stating he's scared), and drinks it down normally. Do your best impression of a Magikarp He falls on the seat and spits while waving his legs and head. Re-enact Gandolf's "You Shall Not Pass" scene He screams out the words, followed by licking the bar, then Maya stomps on the ground and PewDie falls. Another PewDie tells him to be careful, but the first PewDie tells the fools to run. PewDie 2 starts to cry. PewDie states to PewDie 2 that he is back, but PewDie asks him "How?" to get a response that Pew is a wizard, followed by a wicked laugh. Wax your chest PewDie states he's gonna regret this, asking Marzia if she can take it off without the pain. Marzia says it'll hurt really badly, but PewDie tells her not to tell him. She then shows how bad it'll hurt him, but after it comes off, PewDie becomes a drunk chicken. Turn into a fire truck and put out a fire He goes to put out the fire, but is interrupted by Maya. He spits onto the fire, putting them out the fifth time. INSPIRATION! Tell the bros how much you love them He tells them he loves them this much: ∞ times ∞. Twerk for Maya While twerking, Maya reacts "WTF Pewds?!" What time is it? This is really a question, but PewDie tells the viewer it's 5:30. Bonus Info *'Re-enact Gandolf's "You Shall Not Pass" scene''' is the thumbnail and title while''' Wax your chest''' is the intro. *'Give us a good life lesson speech '''marks the second time PewDie stated a moral on life. The first being '''Give us a lesson about life'. *'Give us a good life lesson speech '''and '''Turn into a fire truck and put out a fire' mark the first and second INSPIRATION! *'Twerk for Maya' marks the second time PewDie twerked. The first being Twerk. *'What time is it? '''has a deleted scene where PewDie asks the viewer his watch is a penis, but answers it himself saying: What do you know about life? *This episode marks the second time PewDie got less than the number of dares last time. This time it's 10, last time being 12 and 14. HOW TO BE A SALAD! Video Tell Marzia to make a sandwich for you, then throw it on the floor He gets the "sandwich" (really an apple) and flings it out of Marzia's hands. However, she won't back down from this as she punches Pewds in the stomach. Tape Salad to your face Pewds is nowhere to be seen, but he then makes a jumpscare. After all this, PewDie asks the viewer if they think he looks stupid because he thinks he's hot himself. Lick hand, put it on knee, say "I was just waxing my knee" As he slams it down to his knee, the shaving cream goes everywhere. Do "When I'm Gone" by Anna Kendrick "Duck song, because I'm a du-this is a cup." At the end, PewDie goes total badass. Do a self-portrait using your non-dominant hand Pewds showcases his picture, telling the viewer where his crown, his m-oobs, (man boobs) and his six-pack fucking everywhere pack is, giving a laugh at the end. Dance to "All the Single Ladies" by Beyonce He dances while naked like in '''Lick hand, put it on knee, say "I was just waxing my knee"' See how many spoons you can balance on your face He only balances 4 (2 the first time), but as soon as Maya interrupts, he makes the sexiest laugh ever. Sing "I Dreamed a Dream" from Les Miserables while eating a banana lemon PewDie tells the bros he didn't have a banana, so he uses a lemon instead. This goes horrible during the process of the song. At the end, he tries to make a fake tear... as this goes horribly wrong too. He bursts out in pain from the lemon juice that burnt his eye and had to wash it away. Pretend you're a caterpillar and become a butterfly (Reference to Alice: Madness Returns) The "butterfly" he is is actually himself naked, again from Dance to "All the Single Ladies", but this time instead of a shirt, he wears a bra. Instead of you saying "Pewds Does Everything", let Marzia say it. He denies at first, but Marzia says it anyway. Say your best inspiration quote "Remember that time you dropped your ice cream? Well next time that happens you pick it up and you EAT IT!!! ...Bitch." INSPIRATION! Lick your elbow and laugh at the same time Every time he tries, it comes out intensely stupid. However, in the third try, he wasn't trying to lick his elbow. Tell Marzia that you're pregnant PewDie walks in on Marzia (She's looking at ducks) and tells her he's pregnant holding a knife to get the "baby" out, then the camera pans to an unpleased (she looks rather angry) Marzia. Spin around nonstop for 60 seconds (1 minute) PewDie first complains why 1 minute, he's already dizzy after 1 second, but he does it anyway, and purposely stops at 28 seconds, only for Bad Karma to strike at his nose with dog poop. Redo a scene from Titanic using Jack as a banana cucumber At the end, he throws it backwards and Marzia was revealed to be the camera wo''man. Bonus Info *'Tape Salad to your face''' is the thumbnail''' and title, and '''Sing I Dreamed A Dream from Les Miserables using a banana lemon is the intro. *'Running Gag:' A bird tweeting and PewDie saying "They're here to save us!" after the tweet, meaning the birds were there to rescue PewDie and the "banana". *'Tell Marzia to make a sandwich for you...' has a deleted scene where Marzia tries to lend Pewds the apple, saying "This is for you, my love.". Pewds does nothing to that, but Marzia tells him it was perfect. *'Say your best inspiration quote '''is the third time PewDie gave a moral of life, and is the third time INSPIRATION! was used. *'Lick your elbow and laugh at the same time''' marks the second time PewDie forgot to do something. The first being ...chew a gum and speak french. *'Spin around nonstop for 60 seconds '''and '''Redo a scene from Titanic using Jack as a cucumber' marks the second and third time PewDie declined to do something. The first is Play some Happy Wheels. *The dares he did almost naked got the viewers' interest, and many of them commented about said dares. ARE YOU A TRUE FAN? Video Try to catch a cookie in your mouth going from nose to mouth w/o hands Using his tongue. He monstrously eats the cookie afterwards. Say your best pickup line He instead has two. Sing Circle Of Life to Edgar He holds Edgar VERY CLOSELY to the camera, and just goes with another Fuck This. Do the 9th dare from HOW TO FLIRT WITH GIRLS! (Read a paragraph from 50 Shades of Graey) He accidentally reads the porn paragraph. Rap Rap God by Eminem while eating a lemon He complains, but then does it anyway. While rapping, he quickly decays from the lemon's taste. Do Jessica Cook's Llama face He decides to do three attempts, the third being a jumpscare. Put Peanut Butter on your face and have Maya and Edgar lick it off He reacts disgustingly to this, and admits he dislikes Edgar (in a lovingly way), but when he's done putting the peanut butter, he goes Bon Appetite, and tries to stay away from his dogs. Seductively eat pure butter He goes in a mode of "Don't Make Me Do This", but decides to afterwards, again, only for him to vomit out the butter into the toilet, and creates a remix. Go all "Notice Me Senpai" He twerks for Maya again, but this time yells Notice Me Senpai three times. Poor Maya tells Pewds he's a loser. Put a carrot in your nose He quickly refuses, asking the bros if they enjoy PewDie in pain. He understands them (whether they said no or yes) and shoves it in. However, he fails and speaks German. Yell "I'm A Belieber and I'm Damn Proud of It" Outside PewDie 1 goes to PewDie 2's room and tells him he is a belie''Ver, but PewDie 2 responds by quietly shoving a sword up PewDie 1's nipple, ending his life. But PewDie 1 is still alive as PewDie 2 drops Justin Bieber next to PewDie 1, and PewDie 1 whispers to himself that JB and he are together. Bonus Info *'Read A Paragraph From 50 Shades Of Gray (or Grey)' marks the first ever time Pewds has done something twice, that was featured in another episode. *'Sing Circle Of Life To Edgar', '''Seductively Eat Peanut Butter', and Put A Carrot In Your Nose are the fourth, fifth, and sixth times Pewds decided not to do something. *This episode marks the first time the intro was not a dare from the list, but the title may refer to Yell "I'm A Belieber and I'm Damn Proud of It" Outside, while''' Yell "I'm a Belieber and I'm damn proud of it" outside''' is the thumbnail. *This whole episode was the second Maya + Edgar - Marzia episode. The first episode being HOW TO FLIRT WITH GIRLS! Trivia *There is a parody for this called "Puga Does Everything" created by CutiePieMarzia. *Someone sent PewDie a question even though that's meant for the Q&A. **Coincidentally, Someone sent PewDie a dare in a Q&A video. Notes #Videos must be exactly 200 pixels (Thumbnail), no caption, and no description. Category:Videos Category:Episodes Category:Fridays With PewDiePie Category:Introduced 2013 Category:Introduced March 2013 Category:Smosh Category:Toby Turner